


This is 4 u

by 10millionsatellitesinspace



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10millionsatellitesinspace/pseuds/10millionsatellitesinspace





	This is 4 u

Since this post needs to be ten words long here is some filler.  
Real message -> Isa sux

Bye


End file.
